


Two Roads Diverged

by Jemsquash



Series: The Remaking of Things [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, badass Mikoto, badass little kakashi, causal reminder that shinobi are killers, just your average ten year old on the battlefield, not grim or dark at all, typical war stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemsquash/pseuds/Jemsquash
Summary: Minato-sensei had told them the camp was far behind the front lines. That they would be far from the war.But Iwa decided to bring the battle to them and now Obito is a genin caught off guard in a battle. But the Uchiha pride themselves on their ability to survive and to repay blood with blood, and Obito is an Uchiha before anything else.Or: I refuse to believe that The Yellow Flash: killer of thousands, trained his team to be anything other than stone cold killers, even as genin.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this before as a chapter of A Bend in the Undergrowth, but I decided it can stand alone.  
> I might add more scenes of Minato's team 7 if inspiration sticks and I get requests.

“Up we go!” Mikoto pushed Obito up onto the giant millipede's head.  


It's summoner Yashiro Uchiha grabbed his hand and made sure he was standing steady with chakra sticking his feet to the insect's head. “Okay, you watch my back and my supplies”, Yashiro pointed to the huge bag tied to the second segment of the millipede. “When I shout 'kuni' you put two in my left hand, when I shout 'bomb' you put a paper-bomb in my left. If I shout 'curl', you get in that bag and hold the top shut. Got it?”  


“Kuni-left, bomb-right, curl-box. Got it.” Obito shook with nerves as the millipede reared up, ten, twelve, fourteen legs up in the air.  


“Relax kid, this is the safest place for a genin to be in a battlefield,” Yashiro stomped his foot twice. His summon released poison from it's leg joints, onto the Iwa nin beneath it. “You've got your goggles and ear protectors on tight right?”  


“Yeah,” Obito scanned his lookout point, the long back of the 250 legged insect, kicking and piercing shinobi as it skittered along the battlefield.  


“Don't take them off, no matter what, Song is poisonous all over, though more potent on the legs.” Yashiro paused to throw a fireball at a buzzard summon passing over them. “Kuni!”  


Obito shut down his mind, only reacting to orders and shouting warnings for back attacks. Song's segmented body was well protected on top and the more fragile legs underneath broke off painlessly to regrew later.  


Rin was safe in the treetop medic tent, Obito could see it untouched in the distance. Kakashi had dived into the mud at the start of the battle, two dogs at his heels. He seemed to know what he was doing.  


A flash of bright red caught his eye. Kushina had six chains coming out of her back, aimed at various targets. Most of her attention was focused on Mikoto Uchiha however, who was fighting off two nin with her sword.  


“But I can help more from-”  


“Your orders are to return to Konoha, Uzumaki,” Mikoto finished off one attacker and the other retreated. “Or are you above the rule of the Hokage?”  


“But people will die-”  


“Many more will die if you are seen fighting on the front lines!” Mikoto started splitting the throats of the nin Kushina had caught with her chains. “Get out of here! Before this escalates further!”  


“I won't leave-” red chakra started to leak out of her chains.  


“GO!” Mikoto's sharingan froze her team mate.  


Kushina shook her head, as if to rid herself of a ringing noise in her ears. Then she turned and walked slowly away from the fighting. Everyone else seemed to avoid her, as if there was a bubble of space between her and the battlefield.  


Obito turned away, passing Yashiro the last of the paperbombs.  


“Okay kid, we drop you off somewhere safe then Song needs to go.” Yashiro swept black eyes across the muddy ground. “Oh shit, is that Uruchi?” A body lay face down in the mud below him, Uchiwa symbol still prominently shown on the back. “Someone needs to make sure his eyes are safe.”  


“I'll go!” Obito jumped over the supply bag and slide down Song's smooth back, taking the last of the kuni, ignoring his kin's calls to stay.  


He landed in deep mud, rolling to avoid Song's pincer legs. By luck he ended up near the Uchiha body and heaved it over, slipping in the mud. The spike trap rigged under the body went off and missed his head by inches.  


“Shit.” The body was some unknown person, probably not even a konoha nin. Obito slashed his eyes just in case, and readied a katon to burn his major organs.  


“Idiot!” A voice shouted and Obito turned to blow a fireball into an attacker's face.  


Kakashi, mud covered and blood splattered, glared at him as the Iwa nin collapsed. “That was my kill.”  


“So get the next one.” Obito turned back, burnt the possible Uchiha corpse enough to prevent bloodline theft and stood up. “Which way's our side?”  


Kakashi looked up at the cloudy sun, then along to a distinct hilltop. “That way.” he pointed in one direction with a sword.  


“kay.” Obito fished around in the mud and pulled out the large knife the Iwa nin had been wielding. “Guard your back?”  


“Don't fall behind,” was all the acceptance he got as Kakashi turned away from him, facing new attackers.  


   


Very soon after the Iwa retreat was called, Yashiro came to get Obito, picking him up and shaking him, dislodging mud from his legs and hair. “Don't ever do that again. You stupid stupid child!” He pulled off his goggles and kissed his bleeding cheek, then put him down again.  


“Sharingan?” Obito said hopefully willing his eyes to change.  


Yashiro looked. “No sharingan. Kills?”  


“Eight!”  


“Four” corrected Kakashi, cleaning his sword on a nearby body.  


“Injuries.”  


“None.”  


“Blow to the back with a club, multiple cuts on hands and arms, possible gas inhalation and chakra exhaustion,” Kakashi corrected again, sheathing his sword.  


“Oh yeah,” As the adrenaline wore off Obito began to notice his numerous aches and pains. “I'm gonna be sick now,” He vomited onto the mud.  


“Lovely.” Yashiro put an arm around him when he was done. “Hospital for you, little Tomoe.”  


“Can we see Rin?” Obito asked excitedly, mania setting in.  


“If you're good.” Yashiro guided him towards the hospital tent. “Your friend's coming too, right?”  


Kakashi, who had been in the thick of battle for longer, who probably had more injuries than her under all the mud and blood looked up. “Eh?”  


“Of course he is.” Obito gave a put out sigh, as if Yashiro was the drug addled one. “'kashi, come on.”  


   


Much later Rin gently washed her team-mates hair free of the blood and mud, out in the sun by a stream. She hummed in all the right places as Obito gave her a blow by blow account of the battle. Behind them their sensei talked at everyone in charge, wanting to know why his baby genin (and one chunin) had been in a battle when he had been assured that the camp was safely away from the frontlines. Minato-sensei was inches away from picking them all up and carrying them home, Rin could tell.  


“I'm glad you're both alright.” she interjected when Obito stopped to take a breath. “And I'm proud you too managed to work together so well.” She gently got the last of the soap out of Kakashi's fringe. “Maybe you could get along on the walk home too?”  


“Humph.” Kakashi pulled away from her to dry his own hair. Obito pouted at her. “But Rin he always starts stuff!”  


Rin gave a small smile. “I'm sorry, I forgot who was talking to.”


End file.
